Same Old Story
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Ron loves Kim, Kim doesnt know who she loves and there is a new villian in town who puts Kim under a horrible love spell and Ron is the only one to save her.[FINISHED]
1. One

"Ron!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron stuck his head out from the other side of the door.  
  
"You rang?" he asked with a goofy smile. Kim picked up the bag of half eaten chips with ants falling from a hole.  
  
"What is this? This is disgusting! And in my room, I told you NOT to eat in my room!" Kim said throwing the bag against the wall. Ron bent over and picked up the bag and frowned.  
  
"But your TV has all the good movie channels, not to mention the DVD played. Clash of the Titans was on and you know my TV doesn't get that channel," Ron said rolling the bag into a ball. Kim brushed some of her red hair out of her eye and crossed her arms.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" she asked, turning back to her bed to finish making it. Ron smiled and walked into the kitchen, throwing the bag away. Ron loved Kim and everyone but her seemed to know it. After high school Ron and Kim decided to move in together, Kim would fight crime and Ron would own and manage the restaurant that they lived above. They kept a great friendship and not once did romance get in the way of their living styles.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Ron asked, opening their large cupboard filled with food. Kim poked her head out from her room.  
  
"Just some eggs and toast, Wade is coming over here in twenty minutes to discuss his new invention plans. Since the kid got his license he's been making up excuses just to drive over here," Kim said walking out of her room sporting a green halter-top and white Capri's. She bent over and pulled her hair into a bun and reached for the paper as she sat at the table.  
  
"So how are things with you and Mr. Latino lover?" Ron asked in a fake Spanish accent. Kim put the paper down and took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Dumped him last night," she said brushing more hair out of her face. Ron spun around and gasped.  
  
"Aye carumba!" he said, still sporting his fake accent. Kim rolled her napkin in a ball then threw it at him.  
  
"So tell me about your super hot romantic life Ron, how are things with you and this girl you are madly in love with? Did you tell her how you felt yet?" Kim asked, without the slightest clue she was talking about herself. Ron turned back around and concentrated on Kim's eggs.  
  
"No, and I don't intend on doing it anytime soon," Ron said while spreading I love you on Kim's toast with butter. Before the toast got to her, the message melted away and Ron tried to forget the subject.  
  
"Come on, tell me who she is already! I'm dying to know!" Kim said sitting Indian style in her chair. The doorbell rung and Ron moved towards to refrigerator for more eggs.  
  
"Wade," he said plainly and got out another plate. Kim let the doorbell ring once more before she stood and walked to the living room, opening the door to a young acne infested teenager named Wade.  
  
"You're early," she said stepping aside for him to come in.  
  
"Good to see you to," Wade said tossing his car keys in the little candy bowl Ron had set out for guests to put their car keys in.  
  
"Hi Wade," Ron said as Kim and Wade walked into the kitchen. Wade grabbed the paper and sat at his usual spot. Kim sat too and Ron served them.  
  
"When are you just going to invite me to live with you?" Wade asked without looking up from his paper. They both laughed at him and he put the paper down right away. Ron shook his head and Kim kept laughing. As Ron sat he thought of a joke.  
  
"Wade, all the hot sex me and Kim have would distract you from other things," he said with a smile. Kim laughed harder and nodded.  
  
"Yes Wade, we do it ALL the time . . .and everywhere. Why do you think it took me so long to answer the door? Me and Ron were doing in right on the table!" Kim said playing along. Right away Wade dropped the piece of egg that fell on the table that he was just about to shove in his mouth.  
  
"Well when are you two going to actually get together?" Ron and Kim looked at each other then broke into laughter. Wade mocked them and continued eating. Ron stopped laughing and looked at Kim, wondering when they really were going to get together.  
  
"Isn't it time for your restaurant to be opening?" Kim asked looking at the clock. Ron gasped and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, thankfully his hard working staff was already there preparing for the opening for the day. Kim and Wade heard Ron begin to bark out orders so Kim closed the door.  
  
"I'm serious you know," Wade said finishing off his plate of eggs. Kim took her plate and cup to the sink and began to wash them with water.  
  
"I know, I know. Even my dad has been asking me that. The answer is unclear, besides, I don't have feelings for him like that and he is in love with some mysterious girl who he won't even tell me about," she said turning off the sink. Wade nodded and finished the rest of his orange juice. He knew it was Kim who Ron liked, but couldn't tell her, it would be too low and Ron would be crushed.  
  
"So what are your new plans?" Kim asked clearing the kitchen table. 


	2. Two

Wade whipped out a huge roll of papers and spread them out across on the table.  
  
"I have so many new ideas. Like take this one, a purse cam-corder with complete burglary system!" Kim picked up the paper and looked over the plans.  
  
"Right, and how would this help me fight crime?" she asked. Wade shrugged and ripped the paper out of Kim's hands.  
  
"It was an idea. Anyway like try this hat. Looks normal right? Well press the button on the very top and a net springs from the front of the cap capturing anyone within twenty-five feet. Cool, huh?" Kim grabbed the paper for that too.  
  
"Well I like the idea but yuck is that cap big, bulky, and ugly. I mean its yellow and green, can you say gross?"  
  
"Work with me here. If you don't like that, check out this, press on nails that can pin anyone against any wall type. Perfect for those on the run because you can shoot them at a running target and pin their pants against the ground."  
  
"This one I'm impressed with," Kim said approving of the idea. Wade smiled and rolled up all the papers.  
  
"Well then I shall start on it right away!" he said standing from the table. "Oh crap, I have to get to class! See you later," Wade said running out the door, nearly falling down the stairs to the back parking lot. Kim smiled and shook her head as she made her way down to the restaurant kitchen. Ron was out of view and the new cook in training Dylan was there.  
  
"Morning Kim!" Dylan said putting two hash browns on a plate with toast and eggs.  
  
"Good morning Dylan," Kim said grabbed the plate and walking out of the kitchen with it. "Here you go Rachel, table four," Kim said handing a young waitress the plate. The girl smiled and headed to table four where a handsome looking man was sitting alone. He looked up at Kim and smiled at her. Kim smiled back and sat at a stool at the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked her.  
  
"No, I've already eaten," Kim said looking around for Ron, he usually would sit and have a coffee with her before she left for her secret lab her father had built for her. Ron came from the bathroom area with Kyle D. the one with the coffee her and Ron worshiped.  
  
"Hey, I gotta jet, where's the caffeine?" Kim called out pointing to the coffee machine. Kyle D. smiled and stepped behind the counter and Ron sat at the stool beside Kim.  
  
"So what's up with you today?" Kyle D. asked grabbing two over sized mugs from under the counter.  
  
"Nothing much, just going to my secret lab . . . what's new?" Kim said dully, tired of her every day boring routine. Why couldn't she be spontaneities?  
  
"Why you sounding so glum?" Kyle D. asked pouring the coffee into the mugs.  
  
"It's nothing, but like I do the same thing every day, see the same people every day . . . I'm never unpredictable!"  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing," Ron said swerving around in his stool.  
  
"Two coffees to go!" Kyle D. said putting the mugs in front of them. A puff of black cloud came from the kitchen doors and Ron nearly spit his coffee out.  
  
"Crap!" He cried jumping from his seat running to the back. Kyle D. smiled and shook his head.  
  
"New cook," he said. Kim nodded and looked around the restaurant. The mysterious gorgeous man was still sitting there alone. What was his name? Where was he going? Kim wondered taking in more caffeine. "Are you looking at Jeremy?" Kyle D. said from behind her.  
  
"That's his name? Jeremy?" Kim asked turning towards Kyle D. Kyle D. nodded and wiped off the counter.  
  
"Yeah, just moved here. Say, why don't you go talk to him? Two good looking people should together."  
  
"Should I? I wonder if he's seeing anyone . . ."  
  
"No, he isn't. We talked a bit before you and Ron came down. He was the first one in, hey, he's looking at you!" Kim turned around and faced Jeremy, and indeed he was looking at her. She smiled and picked up her coffee mug.  
  
"Wish me luck!" She said going towards him. "Seat taken?" she asked standing over the second seat at the table.  
  
"No, join me, please," Jeremy said in a pleasant, polite voice.  
  
"I'm Kim, I live above this place with the owner and my best friend Ron, no sexual relationship at all, and I'm here every morning and I've never seen you."  
  
"I'm Jeremy and I just moved here. A friend of mine told me this place was decent for breakfast so I decided to try it out. I didn't know I would get a gorgeous girl on the side with my eggs and bacon," he said, revealing his perfect white smile. Kim felt herself melt into the chair.  
  
"I'm flattered," she said taking a sip of coffee, hoping to hide her red cheeks.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone? Sorry if I sound so straight forward."  
  
"No, actually, I just got out of a relationship. It sucked and I was looking for something a little different and more unpredictable," Kim said, hoping to draw him in.  
  
"Do you want to go around town with me?" he asked. God, he had the best blue eyes. Kim bit her lower lip with the thoughts of power-crazy Shego in her mind. Shego was becoming more powerful and was rumored to be around town, Kim really needed to find her, but Jeremy was a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
  
"Sure," Kim said without thinking, but she was just bashing herself moments ago for not being spontaneous enough.  
  
"Great, let me just use the little boys room and I'll be out in a second. Here are the keys to my car; it's the blue convertible around back. I trust you enough," He said with a smile, sliding his car keys towards Kim. Kim smiled nervously and grabbed them in her hand.  
  
"It's like he is ready for a serious relationship," Kim said finishing off her coffee. She placed the empty mug on the counter for Kyle D. and walked out the front doors going around to the side. Sure enough there was a blue convertible waiting. She unlocked it and poked her head in. The car smelt like cherries and muffins, two of Kim's favorite smells. "He is to good," she said sliding into the passengers side, anticipating the adventure ahead of her. 


	3. Three

Ron sat on the couch in the living room biting his nails. It was already eleven thirty and Kim was nowhere to be found. He called her lab three times in the past half house and no answer. As a friend and an admirer, he was sick to his stomach worried. Not only because she was possibly captured, but also it happened to be the night he was going to tell Kim how he felt. When she left without saying goodbye to him, he knew he had to tell her how he felt and draw her in before it was to late. Outside the door he heard giggling, a car beep then speed off. Kim came in and threw her keys into the bowl.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I have something to tell you!" they both said at the same time. Ron decided it would be gentleman to let her go first.  
  
"You first," he said sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Okay," Kim said sitting in her large pink chair, taking off her shoes. "Well, as you may know I've been gone all day! The reason being, I met a guy, Jeremy," Ron felt his heart sink back to the pit of his stomach. "And we got along so well, we hung out all day! First we went to the mall and shopped a little bit, I didn't get anything, and then we went to this totally hot cyber café and he was so cute, he emailed me the cutest things from across the room since we couldn't sit next to each other and then after that we went dancing at that new place on main street and to top it all off he brought me to this cute little French restaurant that was all fancy and stuff and then he kissed me goodnight. Ah, it was the best day ever!" Kim said glowing in her newfound interest.  
  
"Oh." That was all he could say. Kim had just dumped her boyfriend and Ron was ready to tell her how he felt but now this guy, this, this Jeremy had to come and ruin it all.  
  
"Well what do you have to tell me?" Kim said pulling her hair out of its bun.  
  
"Nothing, false alarm," he said with a fake chuckle. "Well, I'm going to bed. Keep it real K.P." Ron walked into his bedroom and took off his shirt and shoes, going to bed in his jeans. He just couldn't believe after all day, getting up the courage, now it was there for nothing. His bed was cold and stiff; he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't wake up.  
  
*  
  
"Good morning Ron!" Kim said, she was sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal, the table scattered with papers and things normally found in Kim's secret lab.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh! Jeremy is coming over today to help me with my Shego research and I asked Wade to run to my lab and pick up the papers and stuff. I mean I like Jeremy but I don't trust him THAT much yet."  
  
"Oh, so I wasn't dreaming," he said grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was so tired last night I wondered if I dreamed you and this Jeremy guy, guess not." The doorbell rung and Kim sprung up.  
  
"Oh my god! It's him! Do I look okay? How's my hair? Ron, stop scratching your balls!" Kim said running into the living room.  
  
"Stop scratching your balls Ron," Ron said mimicking Kim, pouring some Coco Pebbles into a bowl.  
  
"And this is our kitchen and Ron," Kim said. Ron turned around to see Kim's arm wrapped tightly around the arm of Jeremy's. Well, Ron could see why Kim would go for Jeremy; he was tan, tall, built, and had great blue eyes. Immediately Ron hated him.  
  
"Ron! I've heard so much about you," Jeremy said sticking his hand out for Ron.  
  
"As I with Ron," Ron said with his fakest bright smile. Kim clapped her hands once and rushed back to Jeremy's side.  
  
"Yay, my old best friend and my new best friend like each other, this is perfect!" Little did she know how much Ron hated Jeremy.  
  
"I'm going to shower then go down stairs, later," Ron said throwing his barely eaten bowl of cereal into the sink. Kim casually brushed her hair out of her face and seated herself and Jeremy, showing him all the plans. From his room, Ron could hear Kim and Jeremy instantly talking about plans for the day.  
  
"Another bastard," he said jumping on his bed. Since Ron realized how much Kim meant to him, he could pick out what type of boyfriend Kim had gotten. There were assholes, nice guys, bastards, and the occasional gay guys. Ron figured he himself would fit in the category, mate.  
  
"Ron, me and Jeremy are going out!" Kim called from the kitchen. 'Whatever' Ron muttered to himself, going to his window. From his window he could see the blue convertible Kim told him about. Within a minute he could see Kim and Jeremy run to it and jump in. Kim looked so happy, and it ripped Ron up inside. Ron sighed and built a song up in his head. He sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling, beginning to sing,  
  
"They call her Kim Possible  
  
To them she saves their world while she brings my down  
  
She doesn't even know how I feel about her, what should I do? (Dun, dun dun . . .)  
  
-Tempo picks up-  
  
Should I buy her a dozen roses, chocolates, candy, and pamper her?  
  
Or should I write her a hundred love poems and take her dancing all night?  
  
What should I do, I'm truly madly, deeply in love with this girl . . .  
  
-Tempo slows down-  
  
They call her Kim Possible . . .  
  
To them she saves their world, while brings down (Bom bom bom) mine.- stretches out the word mine-." 


	4. Four

"I think she's falling for me," Jeremy said sitting down in a chair. Shego let out a loud laughed and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Perfect, and did you look at her plans for me?" Shego asked, glad that her boyfriend was good for something.  
  
"Not yet, she had them out but I didn't want to make things too rocky. If I keep things up I could be moving in within the next week. Even that Ron character seems to be fine with me. Moving in would be a cinch!" he said. Shego took in a deep breath and brushed hair out of her face.  
  
"What have you done with her?" Shego asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean how far have you gone with her, like how much does she trust you? What have you done, details!"  
  
"Well, we only kissed a few times . . .I only met her like what, two days ago? Oh, and she is defiantly beginning to trust me, she has even mentioned a trip to her secret lab that her daddy dearest had built for her. This could be it Shego, I nail her once and BOOM! Instant access to Kim Possible's lab."  
  
"I'm not to sure I like you doing her, I mean she is my enemy after all . . .but if we do get into that lab it would mean major break through for us and the name of evil. I mean who knows what kind of stuff is buried in her lab? Like piles and piles of reports and confiscated evil doing items. The night you move in, seduce Kim Possible!" Shego walked over to the chair that Jeremy sat in and began to brush his hair with her hands. "And I know you love me anyway."  
  
"More then anything!"  
  
"Good, so if you screw up you do realize I'll be dumping you and finding myself someone else, who won't mess up the plans!" Jeremy stood and placed his arms around Shego's hips.  
  
"Baby, baby please! My love for you will get my through this assignment," he whispered and then kissed her.  
  
"God, your so hot!" Shego cried out then dragged him down to the ground.  
  
*  
  
"So what do you think of Jeremy?" Kim asked Ron as he came up from the restaurant. He had just closed it for the night and came up from the stairs to find Kim sitting on the chair wearing nothing but her bathrobe. Normally Ron would have made a smart aleck remark but tonight he felt like just going to bed.  
  
"He's swell," he lied taking off his shoes by the door.  
  
"I think I want to ask him to move in."  
  
"Right on . . .wait? MOVE IN? You've only know the guy for two days!"  
  
"Well I feel like him and me connect on a level and I think moving in would bring our souls closer together," Kim said. Normally she wouldn't even consider a guy moving in until their fifth month anniversary, but there was something about Jeremy that drew her in and she wanted to be with him twenty-four seven.  
  
"Oh please K.P. don't ask him to move in! I'm begging."  
  
"Ron, come on! Just because your love life totally sucks doesn't mean you have to drag mine down," Kim said, getting angry at how Ron could be so selfish and not even consider her feelings in the matter.  
  
"You want to know who I love? I'll tell you, I love-"  
  
"Save it for someone who cares!" Kim screamed standing up and storming out.  
  
"You . . ." Ron whispered, and then threw his coat across the kitchen. "When I finally tell her she isn't even around to care!" Ron shut the light off and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*  
  
"Ron, can we talk?" Kim was standing outside his door. Ron rolled over and looked at his clock, it was two in the morning.  
  
"No, lemme sleep . . ." Ron grunted, even though he was far from sleeping. Opening the door uninvited Kim came in leaving the lights off and sat on the edge of Ron's bed.  
  
"Look Ron, I'm sorry but you don't even know him."  
  
"And neither do you, Kim, be realistic."  
  
"Ron, just don't talk. I asked him to move in and he'll be here first thing in the morning to move in. I know you think it's sudden, but it's the new me Ron, I'm being spontaneous and I'm loving it," Kim said, finding a spot next to Ron. She lifted the sheets and climbed into the bed next to him, hugging him around the sides. "I know you'll under stand because you're cool like that, and that's why you're my best friend . . .well, goodnight Ron," Kim said and closed her eyes, feeling better of what she said. Ron lay awake holding Kim's hands in his, mouthing the words 'I love you so much,' not being able to really say it.  
  
*  
  
"She asked me to move in!" Jeremy said hanging up the phone. Shego rolled over on the bed and clapped.  
  
"Oh thank god, when are you moving in?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. It turns out she wasn't planning on inviting me until next weekend but she invited me in spite of Ron. See they got into a fight about me and she decided to go against his words. Poor sap, well this speeds things up!"  
  
"Oh thank goodness, you better start packing. Call me when your alone tomorrow night, goodnight," Shego said rolling over. Jeremy turned off her light and went into his room. A picture of Kim lay on his bed and he picked it up, mimicking her voice.  
  
"Oh Jeremy, I love you so much, and I trust you so! Please, come to my secret lab with me. These are my plans for capturing Shego, oops; you mean you're her lover? Stupid me, let me kill myself because I loved you so . . .HAHAHA!" he cried out and threw the picture in the garbage. 


	5. Five

The very next morning Jeremy was there first thing to move in. Ron spent all the morning working in the restaurant where he wouldn't be bothered because he was 'working', but later that night he would have to face both Jeremy and Kim, which he wasn't looking forward to. By darkness Kim and Jeremy had ordered Chinese and sat on the floor in the living room watching Weird Science, a movie Jeremy picked out. Ron came upstairs just in time to hear the start of the movie, and Kim and Jeremy talking.  
  
"I'm really glad you ask me to move in," Jeremy's voice drifted from the living room to the kitchen. Ron poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, he just to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I? I mean we connect on a totally different level, it's like an instant connection, don't you think?" Kim said, Ron could just picture her snuggling up to Jeremy on the couch, it made him shiver.  
  
"Yeah, hey, did you know I can hypnotize people?" Kim giggled and Ron stood up, moving towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, how? Do you just stare into their eyes?"  
  
"No, I'm for real. I can hypnotize anyone and make them forget the whole thing ever happened."  
  
"Do it to me," Kim said, not believing it would work. Ron made a daring move and poked his head around the door. Kim and Jeremy were sitting on the floor, Kim in his arms.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Jeremy paused the movie and put his finger to Kim's head.  
  
"Ha, this is great," Kim said looking up at Jeremy. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sleep and rest," he whispered. Ron stood with his mouth open as Kim's whole body went limp and Jeremy let her hang. He stood up, not even gently placing her down but letting her body hit the ground with a loud 'thud.' He went over to his jacket on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. Ron slowly crouched down to the floor and crawled into the living room, hiding behind a large chair in the corner of the room. Then Jeremy spoke.  
  
"Hello Shego?" Ron held his hand to his mouth, then whispered 'Shego.' "Yeah, its me . . . Jeremy, your boyfriend . . . yeah yeah, it's going good. Right now she's in a trance . . .just laying on the floor now . . . no, I didn't do that . . .we're watching a movie . . .you're favorite . . .no not that one! Oh yeah, the guy, um, I haven't seen him all day . . .if he loved her why isn't he here now? . . . no, no, no. . . Okay, well listen I have to go . . .no its not that, I just didn't put the girl in a deep enough trance . . .yeah, I love you too, hey listen, if I don't call tomorrow night then come to the house and like blow the house down . . .and the restaurant. The house address is on my nightstand. I really have to go, I really do love you, goodnight.  
  
Ron leaned against the wall and couldn't believe Jeremy was teamed with Shego . . .much less dating her! He was flat out two timing Kim, and she didn't deserve it. As swiftly as he entered, he left the room and opened the door again and slammed it shut, to make like he just got home.  
  
"Ron?" Jeremy called out from the living room. Ron kicked his sneakers up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah," he said walking into the living room. Kim was now awake and the movie was playing. "Hey, Jeremy. Good to see you again, I heard your moving in." Jeremy smiled and held Kim close.  
  
"Moved in this morning, I missed you for breakfast though, I heard you're an awesome cook." Kim smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ah, well it was a busy day. I'm going to bed now, don't stay up too late you two," Ron said in a fake old guy voice.  
  
"Night Ron," Kim said focusing back on the movie.  
  
"Goodnight," Jeremy said. Ron bit down on his tongue and tried not to yell out what he wanted to yell out. Kim wouldn't believe him anyway, Jeremy was Mr. Perfect.even though she had only known him for less then a week. Now it made sense, Jeremy was slowly working a mind trick on her. By tomorrow she might just propose to him! Ron smiled and walked down the hall to his room. Ron sat at his nightstand and picked up his pen and began to write a memo. When he finished he picked it up and read it to himself aloud.  
  
"Remind me to tell Kim someday how I really feel," and his stuck it on his wall. Even though he had just heard Jeremy talk to Shego and how he was two timing Kim, he felt in a way Kim deserved it. With a heavy heart bearing a huge hole Ron climbed into bed and turned off his light, dreading another day.  
  
*  
  
The sunlight that was upon Ron's eyes made them flicker under their closed eyelids, Ron was just waking from his deep sleep. For a moment he thought everything about Jeremy was a dream, until he heard his deep voice from the kitchen.  
  
"So where is Master Chef Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Probably still sleeping, I'll get him," he heard Kim say. Within moments Ron could hear Kim's slippers shuffling across the wood floor hallway. Then a knock. "Hey Ron, you up?" she asked opening the door. Slowly, Ron lifted his head.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, knowing she would be dragging him out of bed to cook for Jeremy.  
  
"Busy?" she asked sitting in his computer chair.  
  
"Extremely," he said sitting up now, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wanna cook some food?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on, Jeremy has been asking for you to."  
  
"I don't care, I'm changing and going down to my restaurant to service people worth it. He wants food he can get his ass up and pay for it like normal people, no special services," Ron said getting out of bed and taking off his shirt, moving towards his closet for a clean one.  
  
"Gee Ron, your so rude! Just make him eggs, you know I can't cook!" Ron grabbed a pair of jeans and took his pajama pants off, sliding the jeans in their place.  
  
"Look, I'm just a little tired and I don't have enough energy to be doing any extra cooking for anyone. Now let me go," he said leaving the room. Jeremy sat at the table wearing Ron's silk bathroom that had just been through the wash.  
  
"Good morning Ron! What can you make for me today?" Jeremy asked. Ron walked past him and went down to the kitchen. Kim walked in and sat next to Jeremy, letting him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," Kim said, wiping a single tear from her eye. 


	6. Six

Days passed and each day was harder then the next. Deep down Ron was burning to tell Kim what Jeremy was really up to, but what he really wanted to do was to punch Jeremy so hard his face that he would just keel over and die. Finally, Ron got his chance. Jeremy got a call from his 'sister' and he had to spend the weekend with her. Silly little Kim bought it as Jeremy had put it and he rushed out to really go see Shego. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper when Ron got up from the restaurant. For a second, he thought about just passing her by but he stopped and sat down.  
  
"KP we need to talk," Ron said running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Oh?" Kim asked putting the paper down.  
  
"Yeah, I know you aren't going to believe me but I have to tell you . . .Jeremy works for Shego. And worst of all, he's kind of dating her." Kim gaped at him for a second then broke into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Oh god Ron, stop being jealous," Kim said in a tone he had never heard her use before.  
  
"This isn't about jealousy KP. He's using you!"  
  
"That's crazy! We're in love, you're just jealous. I can tell."  
  
"Kim, I'm serious. This isn't jealousy. He hypnotized you a few weeks ago and called Shego! I heard the whole thing, you have to believe me!"  
  
"Oh you know what! Jeremy told me you would probably say something like this! He told me about the fight you and him had when I went out to the store." It was all clear to Ron now. Jeremy had been lying to her the whole time and since he was working with Shego he must have been putting some sort of mind control spell over her or something.  
  
"We never had a fight, he's lying!" Ron said, but it was no use. Kim was far into this guy to believe Ron, the best friend. But when did she take him seriously? Never, that's why it was so hard to tell her his true feelings.  
  
"Sure and he doesn't love me!" Now Ron was the one uncontrollably laughing.  
  
"I don't even know you anymore," Ron said after he caught his breath. Kim sat taking deep breaths, red from anger, cheeks tear streaked. Immediately Ron stood. He slammed his fist on the table causing Kim to jump. As he walked out he threw the newspaper up in the air and screamed. When he got to his room he slammed his door making Kim jump again. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Kim had known him for years and Jeremy for a few weeks and yet she trusted Jeremy more. It was sick.  
  
Kim sat in her chair crying. Deep down she wanted to believe Ron, but Jeremy had told her a lot of things . . . Kim decided not to let it bother her and went to bed herself.  
  
*  
  
The next day Kim called Jeremy and he rushed to the house, cutting his visit with his sister short. Kim didn't tell Jeremy what Ron said, she only said that since he left prowlers have been hanging around and of course Mr. Hero himself came running home to protect his precious Kim. While Jeremy and Kim went to the mall, Ron took the liberty of inviting Wade over to install some microphones and cameras.  
  
"You sure you want to do this? Kim will be awfully mad at you if you get caught," Wade precautioned as he opened his large bag of equipment.  
  
"Yes, positive. Lets hurry up before they get home," he urged opening the small bags containing the cameras and mics. Wade installed the cameras and mics, Ron just pointed to a place and said there. All of them hooked up to five TV's in Ron's closet and five speakers next to each TV. Ron and Wade did a little testing and everything checked out fine.  
  
"Now, what's the purpose of all this stuff?" Wade asked, getting ready to leave.  
  
"To spy on Mr. Perfect and give Kim proof he is a dirty liar!" Ron said closing his closet doors, hiding the TV and speakers.  
  
"Say, want to go to the new arcade restaurant for dinner and games?" Wade asked, Ron was like his brother but since Jeremy came along they didn't have any time to spend together.  
  
"Sure." Ron made sure he had to record button on before they left and set up someone to close his own restaurant that night.  
  
*  
  
"Alright, see you later!" Ron called out to Wade closing the door with a smile. The house was dark and empty. "Odd," he said to himself tossing his jacket on the couch. In the kitchen were the paper and a note written by Jeremy. "Went to see my sister, Kim came too. See you soon Ron," he read aloud. Right away he ran to his closet and pressed play on the tapes. For twenty minutes the house was silent, then Jeremy and Kim came home.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Kim said throwing her jacket on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy said hugging her and started to kiss her.  
  
"Now stop that, what if Ron is home? He'd be grossed out," Kim joked. Jeremy smiled and let Kim go. He sat on the couch and Ron watched all the screens, Kim went from one room to another looking for Ron. She returned to the living room and Jeremy jumped up.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be home," Kim said hugging Jeremy. He chuckled, and then pushed her onto the couch. Kim laughed and tried to stand but Jeremy pushed her down. Her smile was gone.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Jeremy grabbed her and turned her on her stomach. He then put handcuffs around her wrists and tied up her ankles. "Jeremy, STOP!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" he said, then smacked her in the head. Ron gasped and grabbed the screen. Jeremy picked up the phone and called Shego. Ron wrote down the directions to Shego's new liar and where Kim would be. Ron stopped the tapes and called Wade on his cell phone.  
  
"Wade, we have to save Kim!" Ron said, running to Kim's room. He grabbed a black backpack filled with all of Kim's devices and electronics. Wade was back at the door right away; apparently he changed to black in his car.  
  
"Lets roll," he said smearing black war paint over his eyes. Ron ran down to Wade's beat up Chevy and hopped into the drivers seat. Wade stopped and began to whine. "Its my car! I WANNA DRIVE!" Ron was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"WE HAVE TO SAVE KIM YOU FOOL!" he screamed and snatched the keys from Wade. Stubbornly, Wade ran over to the passenger's side and hopped in. Ron held up the directions to the lair and made many sharp turns on the way. When he stopped he gasped. Shego's lair was located in the house rumored to be haunted. Ron took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. "It's go time." 


	7. Seven

Ron walked slowly to the rod iron gates. They were heavily guarded with pounds of chains.  
  
"How do we get through this?" Ron asked. Wade smiled and took a bobby pin out of his hair. Ron laughed at Wade as he placed the bobby pin in the lock and twisted it around, but stopped when the gates opened. "Smarty pants," Ron said under his breath and slowly walked onto the grounds.  
  
"Where did he tell Shego he was going to hide Kim?" Wade asked tripping over some ivy.  
  
"I think in the second story . . .last room on the left in the hall." Ron said, unsure now that he thought about it. Wade merely shrugged Ron's unsure ness off and ran to the left side of the house.  
  
"Okay, we can get in that room if we climb the side of the house and go through the window," Wade said pointing out the opened window. Ron nodded and opened the backpack. He found the rope and tied it into a lasso.  
  
"If I hook it to the flower box hook, I think it can support my weight," Ron said studying the window with his telescope. Glumly, Wade looked down at his pudgy stomach and sat on a nearby stump.  
  
"And I thought I was going to be able to rescue Kim with you," Wade said. Ron kneeled next to him and handed him a laptop from the backpack.  
  
"You are going to rescue her . . .just in a different way then me," Wade stubbornly opened the computer and turned it on.  
  
"Just go up and save KP." Ron nodded and swung the rope in the air, tossing it up towards the window.  
  
"Got it," he whispered to Wade, then took a deep breath. He had never scaled a house before; he wasn't sure how to go about it. Like a mountain climber, Ron tied the loose end of the rope around his waist, and then gripped the rope tightly.  
  
"Good luck," Wade said to him, and then began to type something into his computer. Ron placed his feet on the side of the house. The rope seemed stable. Slowly, Ron began to walk up the side of the house. He danced for himself when he got to the top and climbed into the window. The house was dark and dusty. Kim would never let Ron live like this. For several minutes, Ron couldn't hear anything, then he heard Shego and Jeremy talking.  
  
"Is everything set?" Shego asked.  
  
"Yes. Kim is in place. We are ready to suck the brain out of her. Then you, my beautiful, will hold more knowledge then ever. Everyone knows how big of a brainiac Kim is!" Shego let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Perfect, perfect," she purred. Ron poked his head into the room. Shego and Jeremy were sitting together on a bed.  
  
"Yes, then we can rule the world!" Jeremy said laughing.  
  
"Whatever. So where is Kimmie?"  
  
"Last room down the hall. I have her mind thinking not to leave the room at all unless I tell her too. She is in what I call, complete state of mine."  
  
"Clever. Listen; go fix me something to eat. I want a full stomach so I can fully enjoy the sucking of her brain," Shego said with a laugh. Ron heard them walking towards the door so he ducked into a small dark room. For several minutes he didn't move or make any noise. He even had to slow his breathing so he wouldn't be too loud. Once he was sure they were gone, he turned on the light.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say. It appeared he was in a storage room of some sort. In fact, it reminded him of something right out of a wizard or witch movie. There were tons of old looking books all around and a lot of eerie things. There was on book on a podium facing the window. Ron closed the door behind him and walked to the podium. The book was opening to a very old yellowish page. "Mind control . . .?" he said looking at the page. Right there in the book was a very simple guide to controlling someone's mind in two months or less. Instantly, Ron knew Jeremy was some sort of wizard or warlock. Probably the only reason Shego would date such a creep! The mini computer screen in his pocket buzzed.  
  
"What do you want now?" Ron asked. Wade impatiently crossed his arms and gave Ron a stern look. Ron sighed and answered again. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"  
  
"That's better. Okay. I just a load of research on this Jeremy guy. It turns out he's a. . ."  
  
"A wizard or a warlock of some sort. I got that already. What else?" Wade crossed his arms and gave Ron another stern look.  
  
"I'm supposed to find everything out. Just go save him!" Wade said in a huff. Obviously these two were not meant to be partners in crime. On the next page, he found a list of ways to get the person out of the trance; it only depended on the wizard and how the spell was done. There was a piece ripped off, but Ron figured that it wasn't important and that it just fell off the page from being so old. Ron book marked the page then ran to the room down the hall. Kim was sitting on a stool brushing her hair like a mindless drone.  
  
"We're going out!" Jeremy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Kim kept brushing her hair and didn't look back.  
  
"Alright," was all she said. Ron shut the door behind him and threw the book on the bed. Kim jumped and threw her brush at him. She sat straight up when she saw it was Ron. "Why are you here?" she asked all snotty. Ron grabbed the book and read the first sentence to himself. 'Scare them.' He knew Kim was scared of the dark when she was alone. All he had to do was shut off the lights and stay still, making Kim think she was alone. Right away, he flipped the switch down and stood erect.  
  
"Ron?" Kim called out. She called his name out a few more times. Each time sounding more and more scared. Slowly, he crept up on her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"ARGH!" he hollered. She screamed and fell onto her bed. Ron ran and turned the light on, but Kim was still screaming. He sighed and looked at the book. 'Switch her shoes.' Ron lunged to the ground and grabbed the shoe off her left foot and the shoe on her right foot, switching them. Kim stopped screaming and looked at her feet.  
  
"What are you? A freak or something?" Kim said kicking her shoes off. An hour and 62 solutions later, Kim was still in a deep, mind control trance.  
  
"Listen. You better leave. I don't like you and Jeremy doesn't like you. Leave us alone!" Kim screamed. Downstairs, he could hear Jeremy and Shego come home. He grabbed the book and leapt out the window, landing right next to Wade who was busily typing on his computer.  
  
"Where's the girl?" he asked, not bothering to look up. Ron grumbled and went to scale the wall again, but he could see Kim and Jeremy holding hands, but Jeremy was dragging her. He stood at a tombstone with a gargoyle. He placed his hands on the gargoyles ears and pulled the forward. Beneath them, the ground disappeared and there were stairs. Shego came out of the house and disappeared underground with them.  
  
"I'm going in," Ron said running to the gargoyle. Just as Jeremy did, he pulled the ears forward. The ground below rumbled and shook violently. If Ron weren't holding on to its ears, he would have fallen over. At the bottom of the steps, Ron could hear Shego and Jeremy talking.  
  
"Strap her up, now!" Shego ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Kim asked. Ron could someone hit the slate flooring. He took a guess Jeremy pushed Kim.  
  
"Just do what she says," Jeremy said. Ron leapt from the top of the stairs with a new type of laser gun Wade developed. Supposedly, it would petrify a person for five to ten minutes.  
  
"FREEZE!" he screamed pointing the gun. When he realized it was at the wall, he turned slowly and started to laugh. "This isn't my cousin's basement," he said. Jeremy frowned and lunged forward. "EEK!" 


	8. Eight

"Look, I said I'm sorry, just me go," Ron said as Shego and Jeremy threw him against the wall next to Kim, strapping him down once again. Kim could only give him a dirty look and roll her eyes.  
  
"Now, to double your suffering, we are going to keep you conscious while we suck the brain and life out of Kim," Jeremy said with a laugh. Jeremy placed a metal like helmet on Shego's head and un-strapped Kim.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shego snapped. Kim stood in the same place that Jeremy stopped her at.  
  
"I have totally mind control over her. She won't move. Besides, she cant have any other metal touching her or else it wont work," Jeremy said grabbing the second helmet.  
  
"Alright. Now remind me why we couldn't have done this sooner?" Shego asked, looking bored beyond belief.  
  
"I told you a million times. This won't work unless she's under total mind control. She's a fighter. It took longer then I thought to get her in a trance."  
  
"Of course she's a fighter, she's Kim Possible. KP. The best of the best," Ron said, wondering if positive reinforcement was cut off the list of ideas. Shego glared over at Ron.  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up." She simply said. Ron rolled his eyes, thinking of what he could do. Jeremy pulled goggles over his head and walked over to a big machine.  
  
"Ready?" he said to Shego. She stood and nodded her head. Kim dully looked at the walls.  
  
"Hey, we're underground!" she said. Jeremy frowned and flipped a switch. The whole room glowed with bright blues and neon pinks. Shego stood in the middle of the room and raised her hands above her head. Ironically, there was a sudden powerful wind surging throughout the room. Ron closed his eyes and whipped his head to the side. He knew this would be Kim's last moments alive. He opened his mouth and had to catch his breath a few times.  
  
"Kim Possible, I love you!" he screamed. Instantly, the wind stopped and the lights began to flicker back to normal. Kim stood and turned towards Ron.  
  
"What?" she asked, the regular spark back in her eyes. Shego began to angrily hit the helmet.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this?" she said throwing it to the ground. Kim walked to Ron letting her helmet fall.  
  
"I said, I said I love you. I always have KP. I just never got to tell you." Kim placed her hand on his cheek. He flinched. It was icy cold.  
  
"Hey, hey Kim. I love you more, he's crap to you!" Jeremy said coming up behind her. Kim stuck her fist out backwards, slamming him right in the nose. Shego stomped over to the machine and began to kick it.  
  
"Stupid piece of crap!" she screamed. Jeremy got up and grabbed Shego by the shoulders.  
  
"Baby, calm down. We'll lock them up and put them both under mind control. And then you can suck the brain out of Kim and make the flea bag a servant or something. Everything will be alright!" Jeremy said. Kim paid no attention to them and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron felt chills go up and down his spine.  
  
"Listen, take care of them and we can do this later," Ron said looking at Shego and Jeremy rolling around the floor, fighting. Kim grabbed them both by the collar. Because they were angry, they weren't very good fighters. Shego swung around but missed Kim and Jeremy. Jeremy, however, was kicking like a little two year old. Kim tied them up in no time.  
  
"No big," she said with a smile. Ron smiled and waved his arms around.  
  
"Now un-strap me!" Kim ran over and un-strapped Ron, embracing him right away.  
  
"You saved me. Oh god Ron, and you told me how you felt. This has been the best-bad day ever. I love you too." Ron smiled.  
  
"So I did good?"  
  
"You did GREAT!" Kim said, giving Ron a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Does this mean I get the girl?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him again. Jeremy and Shego began to make some noises and Kim let go of Ron.  
  
"Better bring these two in," she said throwing Shego over her shoulder. Ron looked at Jeremy and picked him up. He was lighter then Ron thought. Jeremy started to kick when Ron put him over his shoulder. Wade was hovering outside the gargoyle and jumped up when he saw Kim unharmed.  
  
"Yes! So Ron did save the day?" Wade asked showing her to the gate. Kim nodded. When Ron resurfaced with Jeremy, he kicked the gargoyle and its ears flipped back, closing the secret door.  
  
"This has been some night," Ron said, realizing it had to be close to midnight.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe what Jeremy did. He seemed so nice." Wade opened the gates and walked to his car, opening the trunk.  
  
"You're better off with someone like me anyway," Ron said throwing Jeremy into the trunk. Kim smirked and gently put Shego down in the trunk next to Jeremy. Wade came between them.  
  
"This is like the old times. When we all worked together. Now its mostly Kim doing all the work." Ron looked at Kim.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? For awhile you were working secretly." Wade nodded. Kim smiled.  
  
"I like being independent. But its good to have my guys to back me up," Kim said putting her arm around Wade.  
  
"I got an idea. We should all work together," Ron suggested. Kim shook her head.  
  
"Only on the difficult missions." Shego began to make a gagging sound and Wade closed the trunk. Kim and Ron climbed into the back seat.  
  
"Police station my good man," Ron said to Wade. Right away when the car began to move, Kim and Ron's lips met and they made out all the way to the station and all the way home.  
  
(By the way, one more chapter. A real short one. So stay tuned!) 


	9. Nine

Epilogue: Shego and Jeremy were thrown into jail without a trial and are locked up for ten years. Shego dumped Jeremy and told him she only dated him because he would help her get rid of Kim Possible. Due to this, Jeremy was moved to a single cell until they finally transported him to a mental accommodation and there he went completely crazy. Shego met and fell in love with Todd, her cellmate. Todd has ten more years and specializes in murders. Shego is very pleased with him.  
  
Wade enrolled himself in a summer weight program and lost over thirty-seven pounds while away and he's still going. Not only has he lost weight, but also he's gained endurance and stamina. He also invented a new whole line of products for Kim and plans to go on more missions with her. Ron and Kim finally invited him to but in, but all the hot sex Ron and Kim had distracted him from other things. He moved out shortly.  
  
Kim and Ron are engaged and are planning their family. The restaurant below has made a small fortune over the years and Ron's grandmother died, leaving him all the money she had because Ron promised he would get engaged before she died. All the money she had turned out to be millions. They are planning on moving out soon and renting the apartment to Wade full time and buying a house down in the wealthy part of town. Mr. And Mrs. Possible are as proud as can be with their daughter and future son-in-law. Kim still goes on missions, but lately has had to stop going out to protect the baby.  
  
And that's where our story ends. Or does it? 


End file.
